


Наш смысл

by BellJorg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellJorg/pseuds/BellJorg
Summary: Когда на телефоне моём появляется напоминание «Жизнь твоя ценнее стрел» с пометкой "очень важно", мне остаётся только дышать и позволять течению себя нести.





	Наш смысл

***

  
  
В первую нашу встречу он назвал себя Николя и кокетливо стрелял в мою сторону глазами, наигрывая Моцарта на изящной скрипке. В глазах отражались блики прожекторов, позолота сверкала на расписных стенах большого театра, люди забывали дышать, смотря на твоё выступление, я нарушал божью заповедь, делая себе кумира.  
  
Когда мы впервые встретились в обычной обстановке, он назвался Николя, кокетничал, угостил меня дорогим красным вином («я заметил, что вы не притронулись к шампанскому») и после третьего бокала признался, что ненавидит игру на скрипке. Люди подходили к нему толпами, чтобы выразить восхищение и пожать руку, он улыбался и медленно двигался в мою сторону. Он пытался спрятаться за моей спиной.  
  
Когда мы встретились в следующий раз, во мне были кварта медовухи, две чекушки водки и пинта мартини. Он был трезв, расстроен и отвёз меня к себе из-за моей неспособности правильно выговорить собственный адрес.  
  
Мы видимся чаще, чем я посещаю бар за углом дома. Я заглядываю к нему после лекций и всегда поражаюсь, как его лицо светлеет, а уголки губ тянутся вверх. Он весь опухший, с покрасневшими глазами и щеками, с высохшими дорожками слёз на скулах, Николя улыбается мне, а я никогда не спрашиваю причин.  
  


***

  
  
Мне хочется сказать, что время неумолимо, но я молчу и глажу его по голове, пачкая руку о сальные волосы, глажу по мокрой и липкой спине и шучу свои не смешные шутки. Я рассказываю, как прошёл мой день, как в очередной раз облажались наши общие знакомые и как пришлось мокнуть под ливнем, возвращаясь домой. Я покупаю нам столько мороженного, сколько могу себе позволить, беру кленовый сироп, малиновый джем и сливки. Размешивая пломбир до густой кашицы, я слышу его тихое "спасибо" куда-то в ключицу — и продолжаю мешать. Я делаю то, что считаю необходимым, но этого, кажется, всё равно недостаточно. Достаточно никогда не бывает, будем уж с собой честны.  
  


***

  
  
Когда руки мои сковывает холод, и они кажутся синими, почти фиолетовыми, Николя улыбается и говорит, что шрамы — это красиво. Ниточки вен, малиновые отметины, выпуклый заживший некогда порез, замёрзшие пальцы с изломанными ногтями, — Николя говорит, что любит. И я боюсь не верить.  
  


***

  
  
С его подачи люди забывают моё имя («просто я заметил, что ты на него не откликаешься»), заменяя на яркое "Альпа", потому что Николя любит игрушечных альпак и, кажется, меня.  
  


***

  
  
У Николя нос с горбинкой и светятся на солнце глаза. Говорит, ему это не к лицу. Говорит, почти разучился улыбаться. Говорит, нужно к врачу.  
  
У мира, в его понимании, наступила чёрная полоса на ближайшие пару веков. Ещё в прошлой эре, ага.  
  
Автобус потряхивает, и Николя ложится мне на ноги, утыкаясь носом в живот. У него кружится голова, и в моих силах лишь положить ему на макушку ладони.  
  


***

  
  
_У Альпы жизнь порезана лоскутами и больше похожа на чей-то глупый сон._  
  
Николя улыбается почти что приторно, как глупому наивному ребёнку, и говорит, что им не удалось обмануть даже бога. Не удалось обмануть кассира в алкогольном. Не удалось обмануть и себя.  
  
— Не переживай по пустякам, солнышко. У нас и без того полно в жизни проблем, не усугубляй их.  
  


***

  
  
«И смысл жизни нашей сотворится из малозначительных и несуществующих мелочей», — сказал бы тот, кто перестал верить в собственные слова. Николя повторяет их снова и снова, и из уст его с каждым разом пропадает всё больше смысла.  
  
Мы держимся за руки во время обеда и полдника, ребячески пряча переплетённые пальцы под столом. И время для нас зачастую замирает, оставляя лишь запах цитруса и наши горячие мокрые ладони.  
  
Когда на телефоне моём появляется напоминание «Жизнь твоя ценнее стрел» с пометкой "очень важно", мне остаётся только дышать и позволять течению себя нести.  
  
— Веришь ли ты в Господа, Альпа?  
  
И как не верить, если я держу его за руку?  
  


***

  
  
Николя говорит:  
  
— Ты опять усугубляешь.   
  
Этого мне достаточно, чтобы перестать думать обо всём и, желательно, вообще. Иногда лучше молча смотреть и бездействовать. Иногда лучше отойти в сторону и пустить всё на самотёк. Лучше не делать ни-че-го. Так и правда спокойнее.   
  
— Твоя доброта тебя и похоронит.   
— А тебя — спасёт.  
  


***

  
  
Они вляпались друг в друга до молчаливых улыбок в пустоту и поднятых к небу глаз.


End file.
